Time of flight (TOF) systems are based on three-dimensional (3D) image sensor principles. Pixels may be more complex compared to pixels of a two-dimensional (2D) imager, for example. Pixels may be larger, for example. A high resolution imager may require large chip area, large optics and a large volume camera, for example. This may result in high or increased costs, for example.